wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Harper
Harper is a male SeaWing who appears in 'The Four Flames Saga' and was going to appear in the sequel, "The Shade of the Heir,' as a major protagonist in the first and a minor in the second. He is the son of Bluefire. Description Harper is a handsome Seawing. He has the beautiful sea-green eyes of his father, and the glossy midnight-blue scales of his unknown mother, whom never seems to be spoken of. His underscales and stripes are white, and his fins are an aqua-teal. Harper is a bit of a show-off. He wants to excel at everything he tries, which often leads to his disappointment. He likes to do things for the greater good, or at least his idea of it. He is especially happy when his father is proud of him, but disapproves of whatever he is doing if it is wrong, even if someone else thinks it's great. He knows what is wrong and what is right in the normal perspective, but although he is willing to choose sides he will often change them, debating what is really the right decision. He is cunning, sly, and a bit of an outcast. Also, sometimes he can be extremely funny, though usually unintentionally. SPOILER ALERT! The following paragraph contains information from the Four Flames Saga! Harper was originally a trained spy for Shadowflank, who was planning on world domination. He was sent to find four dragonets whom had escaped his grasp eleven years ago and bring them into the lab. He didn't believe what he was doing was okay, but Shadowflank was not a good enemy to have, and he wanted to make his father happy (little did he know that Bluefire had no idea of Shadowflank's intentions to use the dragonets, even if they were meant to do good.) After deciding he wasn't going to hurt the dragonets, no matter what Shadowflank ordered, he sought out the Anti Powers, an alliance of dragons from all tribes that knew of Shadowflank's potent plans and were set out to stop it. After joining them, he went undercover back into Shadowflank's lab and helped the 'Four Flames' escape to the Anti Powers. Powers Harper has normal Seawing powers, however, uses the bits and pieces of knowledge other dragons give him. He is particularly handy with a silver scythe. Relationships FOUR FLAMES: Harper regards this group of four dragons as both a ticket to a better future and as a group of friends, although they can be reluctant and sarcastic and he got off to a bad start with them. BLUEFIRE: Harper loves his dad with all his heart but cannot bear to bring him pain or failure so places a lot of pressure on himself to please him. He wishes his father could see what he was doing to the world, that he could see past Shadowflank's deceitful 'surprises' for him. TERRA NOVA: Harper hates Terra Nova's sourpuss attitude and willingness to destroy anything. He thinks she is just an idiot, no matter how strong she is. SHADOWFLANK: Harper hates the sinister Nightwing even more than Terra Nova. He describes him as cruel and manipulative, as well as crafty. Harper thinks he is too secretive and has no regards for dragons besides his friends, which the Seawing declares is foolish and antisocial. He never liked working for him. THE ANTI POWERS: Harper is a desperately loyal member of the Anti Powers after working for world domination himself and realizing how terrible it feels. A valuable member, he considers himself to be amongst the top ranks and would do anything for the organization and its Headmaster. Quotes "I know, this looks bad, but I have to get you guys out of here before my dad and the boss come back, or else we'll all be fruitcakes." "I know, right? I should become a playwright." "Also, I am armed with tranquilizers and not afraid to use them." TriviaCategory:MalesCategory:SeaWings Ha ha... bet you never noticed this... but he is named after the D&D Harpers. HA! Category:Characters